Assault rifle/CSO2
Overview An assault rifle is chambered with intermediate rifle cartridges or small caliber cartridges. It has good accuracy, high rate of fire and more powerful than the submachine guns. Assault rifles can be used in close, middle and even long range combat depending on the users skill. Counter-Terrorist Famas= :Main article: FAMAS F1/CSO2. FAMAS F1 is a France assault rifle fed with 25 rounds of 5.56mm ammunition. Even though the damage is low, it has decent accuracy, low recoil, high rate of fire and light weight. It can be triggered to 3-round burst for suppressing the fire. |-| M4A1= :Main article: Colt M4A1/CSO2. The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is renamed to Maverick M4A1 Carbine in game. The M4A1 is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and good accuracy in long range. A silencer can be installed to this weapon to reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus,it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy in long range. |-| AUG= :Main article: Steyr AUG A1/CSO2. The Steyr AUG A1 is an Austrian made bullpup assault rifle developed during the 1970s. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge and is equipped with an optical scope, making it effective for long range combat. The Steyr AUG A1 has high rate of fire, accurate via scope and moderate firepower but has high recoil. |-| SCAR-L= :Main article: FN SCAR L/CSO2. The FN SCAR L is an alternate skin for M4A1. The high price means it has high performance. Right click to attach silencer. |-| ACR= :Main article: Bushmaster ACR. Bushmaster ACR is designed to replace the M4A1 and FN SCAR-L. Its overall performance has been improved a step further. It has decent accuracy, damage and stability, increasing the lead to be in a variety of situations. |-| MK18= :Main article: MK18 Mod1. This is the modified version of M4A1 with reliable accuracy and can be used in many situations. The attached silencer can be removed. Terrorist Galil= :Main article: Galil/CSO2. IMI Galil is an Israel assault rifle fed with 35 rounds of 5.56mm ammunition. It is cheap, has high rate of fire, light weight and short reload time but it has low firepower. |-| AK-47= :Main article: AK-47/CSO2. AK-47 is a Russian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 7.62mm. It boasts high firepower and accuracy, making it one of the most favorable rifle in history. However, it is quite heavy and has high recoil. |-| SG552= :Main article: SIG SG552/CSO2. The SIG SG552 is a 5.56mm assault carbine which is modified from the SIG SG550 assault rifle. It is light and has very high rate of fire but when spraying, it's recoil will be wild. |-| AEK-973= :Main article: KMP AEK-973. The KMP AEK-973 is a AK-47 series of reinforcing plate, the higher the price is equally as improved overall performance. |-| AK-12= :Main article: Izmash AK-12. This is a Russian assault rifle chambered with 30 rounds of 7.62mm. It is has the performance of better than AK-47 and KMP AEK-973, especially with its high firepower and penetration power, making it as a good choice for long range battle. Its accuracy is also improved. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM/CSO2. This is the modernized version of AK-47 fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has an excellent penetration power and high accuracy even in long range. Both FAL= :Main article: FN FAL. The Fusil Automatique Léger ("Light Automatic Rifle") or FAL is a Belgium rifle fed with 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is famous during Cold War era and boasts high firepower and accuracy. However, it has low magazine capacity and quite heavy. |-| FNC= :Main article: FN FNC/CSO2. The FNC (Fabrique Nationale Carabine) is a 5.56mm assault rifle developed by the Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale (FN) of Herstal and introduced in the late 1970s. It has a balanced power between firepower and accuracy. |-| F2000= :Main article: FN F2000/CSO2. The FN F2000 is a Belgium assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is equipped with a usable low power scope for middle range engagement. Generally, it has a balanced power between damage and accuracy. |-| SCAR H= :Main article: FN SCAR H/CSO2. FN SCAR-H is a high firepower and accuracy assault rifle that can be used in various situation. It is equipped with a low power scope for middle range engagement. |-| DR200= :Main article: Daewoo DR200. Daewoo RD200 is the civilian market version of Daewoo K2. It has a stable accuracy and light weight. This rifle can only be purchased in exclusive internet cafes only. |-| T65K1= :Main article: T65K1. T65K1 is a Taiwan's military assault rifles that can be used in many situations. |-| T86= :Main article: T86. T86 is an assault rifle that is used by the Taiwan army. It can fire in three-round burst with great stopping power. G3KA4= :Main article: G3KA4. HK G3KA4 is a sophisticated assault rifle which has an excellent performance at medium range with its firepower. Shooting in burst is recommended when engaging enemies in medium range. |-| G36K= :Main article: G36K. HK G36K is a German assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO that has decent performance. The biggest feature is that it uses a paired magazine, making a very fast reloading during the first time, but slower in the second time. |-| K2C= :Main article: K2C. K2C is a carbine version of the current South Korean military assault rifles. The B mode allows players to use a low-magnification zoom. Its compliant performance can be used in a variety of situations. |-| M1903A3= :Main article: M1903A3 Springfield. M1903A3 is a standard United States military bolt-action during World War II. It boasts high power and excellent accuracy at long range. |-| M1 Garand= :Main article: M1 Garand/CSO2. This semi-automatic rifle uses 8 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullet loaded in en-bloc clips. It is incomparable efficiency to take out enemies with little effort spread terror during the World War II. |-| MSBS-B= :Main article: Radon MSBS-B. A bullpup assault rifle developed by the Polish defence industry, fed with 30 rounds of 5.56mm cartridge. It has a high rate of fire and equipped with a low magnification zoom that can knockback any opponent at long distance. M14 EBR= :Main article: M14 EBR/CSO2. An assault rifle that fed with 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It has a high firepower but also comes with a high recoil and heavier than other assault rifles due to its aluminum alloy heavy body. |-| M16A4= :Main article: M16A4/CSO2. The M16A4 is an assault rifle which only fires in 3-round burst and fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has medium accuracy and does high firepower. |-| LR300= :Main article: Z-M LR300. The LR300 is an American assault rifle and conversion kit designed and manufactured by Z-M Weapons. It is based on the AR-15 platform and is broadly similar to the United States service rifle, the M16. Category:Weapons